


Quiet

by Remotes



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remotes/pseuds/Remotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested:</p><p>"Heys, UmiMaki, at Maki's vacation house ending up doing it behind the rest of the members. Inter! Maki would be fun!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! If you like this story and would like to see more like it, send me an ask on my tumblr remotescontrolled. Please refer to my request page before sending a request!

All was quiet in the living room of Maki’s beach house. After a long day of fun (and a bit of Muse practice) the nine tired girls were sound asleep, regaining their energy for the next day’s set of activities. Well, all except two.

“Mmm.” Umi moaned against Maki’s hand. She struggled to keep the noise down as Maki’s fingers worked their way into her panties. Luckily, the sleeping figures beside them remained peacefully unaware of their activities.

“Shh.” Maki whispered in her ear. “You need to be quiet or we’ll be caught.”

Umi nodded, unable to do much else with Maki’s arm wrapped around her torso and hand between her legs. All she could do was lay in place and hope that no one woke up to her moans.

It was only three in the morning, far too early to be doing these types of activities and usually Umi would be completely against it because then they’d be tired in the morning when they had practice. She’d also usually be against having sex in the same room as her friends. But, as Maki ran a finger along her slit, she couldn’t care.

The fingers gathered the wetness that collected there and leisurely stroked the folds. She ground against them trying to get more friction, but each time she tried to get closer, Maki pulled her hand away slightly.

“Be a little more patient. I promise it’ll feel good.” Maki mumbled before licking and nibbling her ear. She pushed down her sleep shorts, exposing her hard length from the uncomfortable confinement, before returning her hand to Umi and continued to finger her. Just as she started to grind her hard on against Umi’s ass, she heard some movement nearby. 

She stilled herself to find out where it was coming from and her eyes were met with another’s. As quickly as she saw them, they were gone. Whoever they were, she hoped that they wouldn’t alert anyone. She looked at Umi and sighed in relief when she saw that she hadn’t noticed someone watching them.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to her girlfriend. The interruption reminded her just how little time they had before they were caught by someone who’d make a big deal. It’s not like this was that big of a deal. And it was her family’s beach house so she could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted.

She decided that it would be best to speed things up a bit and pulled her hand out of Umi’s panties, gaining a whimper from the girl. As quickly and quietly as she could, she pulled down Umi’s sleep shorts and panties just enough to give her access to her wet pussy from behind. She lifted Umi’s leg a bit to have space for her to slip her cock inside.

“Mmm.” If Maki’s hand hadn’t been covering her mouth, everyone would have surely woken up. She couldn’t help herself from moaning once more when Maki started small thrusts, only putting in half of her length at most. As she relaxed more, Maki was able slid in all the way, eventually allowing her ass to touch Maki’s groin. Her eyes rolled back at the feeling of her hard shaft sinking into her over and over again.

The sleeping figures around them had no idea that Umi, the girl who almost fainted when Maki tried holding her hand one time, was being fucked from behind in the same room as them. They had no idea that Maki, the girl who’s constantly saying how gross it is when other people kiss in public, was buried so deep inside Umi, that she had to bite into her shoulder to stop from crying out.

Their bodies moved completely in sync, Umi pushing back as Maki thrust forward, each lost in the pleasure of being one. Soon, Maki’s thrusts became more erratic and their movements sloppier. They reached their peak together, riding their high as quietly as possible. 

Maki slid out of Umi with a slick flop and rolled on her back, trying to steady her breathing a bit. Looking down she was relieved to see that there wasn’t too much of a mess. She glanced around and mentally high-fived herself for successfully not waking all of their friends, an achievement she really shouldn’t be proud of.

She turned her head towards her girlfriend and whispered “I love you Umi ” and was met with silence. Umi had already fallen asleep and was lightly snoring on her pillow. Shaking her head and smiling slightly, Maki fixed both of their clothes and settled back into her own blanket, happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, these may start to be about this length 'cause I have a lot of requests to do.


End file.
